CommanderVideo
CommanderVideo is a character owned by Choice Provisions and is an unlockable fighter. He appears in the BIT.TRIP games, however, he is primarily associated with its Runner subseries.https://totallychoice.com/games/bittrip Trophy Quote Character Origin CommanderVideo is a character with complex backstory. He is the character with the most games to join Indie Pogo, with 8 games in total. How CommaderVideo's strength and effects self-afflicted on CommanderVideo is typically determined by his "Modes" (Modes so far through out the entire BIT.TRIP Series, including the Runner games includes Nether, Hyper, Mega, Super, Ultra, Extra, Giga, and Meta ''with each Mode Up raising CommanderVideo's Strength and each ''Mode Down lowers CommanderVideo's strength until re-Moding Up, CommanderVideo typically starts his adventures in Hyper ''Mode which is usually his base level.) In the Runner games, CommanderVideo will gain a multicolor trail by reaching Extra mode. In Indie Pogo, he gains this trail, as well as a damage buff, by chaining a Pogo combo of 3 or more. Summary CommanderVideo is an all-around character that can thrive in both offensive and defensive play. He is a particularly mobile character, and can use this to his advantage to both chase down opponents and escape danger. Moveset '''Passive | Extra Multiplier': Upon gaining a Pogo chain of 3 or more, CommanderVideo will go into Extra mode, giving him his signature rainbow trail and slightly buffing the damage of his specials by 1-2 damage. This effect wears off when CommanderVideo takes damage or dies. Side Melee: CommanderVideo performs a traditional kick move that deals 6 damage. Up Melee: CommanderVideo shitfs his protective paddle upwards, dealing 2 damage. The hitbox of the move is quite wide. Down Melee: CommanderVideo puts his strong running muscles to good use and performs a stomp that deals 5 damage and launches opponents downward. Grounded Charge | Slide Strike: CommanderVideo slides along the ground and deals 7 damage. This move can be aimed left or right, and CommanderVideo can jump while sliding on the ground. In Extra mode, this move deals 8 damage. Neutral Special | Eggplant Plane: CommanderVideo rides the Eggplant Plane from Runner3. Its flight path can be aimed and CommanderVideo can jump off of it before it crashes on walls or opponents, dealing 5 damage. If CommanderVideo is caught in the explosion, he receives 4 damage. Has a cool down of about 10 seconds Side Special | Flying Kick ''': CommanderVideo halts his vertical momentum and kicks in a straight line dealing '''6 damage. This move can be aimed left or right. In Extra mode, this move deals 7 damage. It also extends the reach of the ability. Up Aerial | Beat Paddle: CommanderVideo reflects a green Beat. The green Beat deals 5 damage and travels upward. In Extra mode, this move deals 7 damage and the Beat changes color every second. Additionally, holding up spawns the paddle for as long as the player holds it, deflecting any projectiles it comes into contact with. Down Aerial | Spring Flipkick: CommanderVideo summons a trampoline from the floor directly below him. This doesn't deal damage, but it pushes knocked down enemies back up, where they can be pogo'd again. If CommanderVideo jumps on the trampoline, he will spin around, dealing 6 damage when hitting an enemy. CommanderVideo can also cancel this Flipkick into special without directly canceling the move, but he must directly cancel it to use a melee. This move can be used to recover. In Extra mode, this move deals 7 damage. CommanderVideo cannot spawn two Springs at once. SUPER | Void: CommanderVideo goes back to his former Void form and increases in size exponentially, dealing 8 damage and very high knockback any opponents in its radius. Alternate Skins Besides the base skin, every CommanderVideo alternate skins are colored like his rainbow trail : Yellow, Orange, Cyan, Pink and Purple. Black Based off CommanderVideo‘s Runner2 redesign. (Base Skin) Yellow Based off of Pitazo’s color palette. Orange Based off of Reverse Merman’s color palette. Cyan Based off of CaptainVideo’s color palette. Pink Could be based off of CommanderVideo’s Mac Daddy skin from Runner2, but is more likely to be based off CommandGirlVideo’s color palette Purple Could be based off of the Super Saver skin that CaptainVideo has in Runner2. Competitive Play Attributes Techs and Strategies *'Springslide': If CommanderVideo slides towards Spring, he will do a flipkick that will do 7 damage 'instead of 6 damage. Update History 'Patch 2.0.0.0 * Grounded Charge | Slide Strike ** Kick range has been drastically increased. * Neutral Special | Eggplant Plane ** CommanderVideo rides the Eggplant Plane from Runner3. Its flight path can be aimed and CommanderVideo can jump off of it before it crashes on walls or opponents, dealing 5 damage. If CommanderVideo is caught in the explosion, he receives 4 damage. * Side Special | Flying Kick ** CommanderVideo's old Neutral Special has been moved to his Side Special. * Up Special | Beat Paddle ** CommanderVideo's momentum no longer halts when this move is used, making it less awkward to use while moving. * Down Special | Spring Flipkick ** Can now be cancelled by any move. ** CommanderVideo can no longer spawn a new spring if one is already active. This prevents frequent spam. ** Startup time increased when used above a surface. ** Spring width now shrinks slowly. ** A transparent indicator briefly alerts players where it will spawn when used above ground. * SUPER | Void ** Knockback has been slightly decreased. ** Damage reduced from 10 to 8. Gallery Box - BitTrip.png|CommanderVideo's character box, on the Kickstarter page Portrait ~ Shovel Knight vs CommanderVideo.png|Official artwork by @JamesTheReggie video_joins.png|Unlocking CommanderVideo bit_trip_runner_.jpg|CommanderVideo as he appeared in the first game where he could be directly controlled: BIT.TRIP RUNNER, it is also how he first appeared in the BIT.TRIP games Trivia * CommanderVideo was the 8th character added in the game.https://twitter.com/LoweBros/status/1017862725379219457 * Just like in the Runner saga, the deflector appears by holding a direction on the control stick. **The deflector is a reference to BIT.TRIP BEAT and BIT.TRIP FLUX, as it resembles the paddle used in both. This deflector was already referenced that way in BIT.TRIP RUNNER (and its sequel) but in those games, it was referred to as The Shield. *His super is a reference to the game BIT.TRIP VOID. *Throughout the BIT.TRIP Saga, CommanderVideo is represented as a human person as the games are very metaphorical apon further inspection of the games in detail.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c2rZxtQAb5w * CommanderVideo's dodge is actually a dance move from Runner2. * CommanderVideo, along with Shovel Knight, is one of the two characters to appear in both Indie Pogo and the Super Smash Bros franchise, in the form of a trophy in the latter.https://www.ssbwiki.com/List_of_SSB4_trophies_(Others)#CommanderVideo * Dispite Runner3 being released in the same year, Indie Pogo was not updated to include a skin or change in CommanderVideo's base skin to reflect his latest appearance, most likely due to his appearance not differing greatly from Runner2. * CommanderVideo was implemented into the game March of 2017. * CommanderVideo is the oldest Indie character in Indie Pogo, making his debut on April 28, 2009. References Category:Fighters Category:BIT.TRIP Category:Unlockable Fighters